Pajama Rama
by DecorusSomnium
Summary: The Vampire Slayer and the new Vampire Queen find that they have something else in common, besides their strange names and odd jobs. Oneshot.


**_Title: _**Pajama Rama

**_Summary:_** The Vampire Slayer and the new Vampire Queen find that they have something else in common, besides their strange names and odd jobs.

**_Author's Note: _**This is a one-shot crossover between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Mary-Janice Davidson's "Undead and..." series. This is set after the first book, _Undead and Unwed. _

**_Disclaimer:_** I own neither Buffy nor the characters in the "Undead and..." series, so don't sue!

888888888

Feeling slightly like a sneak, but unable to control her grumbling stomach, Buffy tip-toed through the giant mansion in her pajamas, searching for the kitchen. After every slight creak, she winced and paused, waiting for someone to jump out at her and demand to know what she was doing. It wasn't like she was barred from the kitchen and grounded to her guest room, it was that she wasn't yet comfortable in this...house, for lack of a better word.

She had only been there for less than 2 days, and the only time she had really been in the mansion was at night. It was nearing dawn, now, and hopefully her host's were in bed for the day. It was strange, how a lot of them had to sleep during the day. Who knew that there were different breeds of vampires? Well, the Watcher's Council did. And to think they hadn't mentioned it to her! Her, the Vampire Slayer! To say they were surprised when Eric Sinclair sent them a letter requesting an audience with the head of the Watcher's Council was an understatement.

Buffy and Giles figured that he hadn't yet heard about the old head of the WC's untimely demise, otherwise he wouldn't have sent the letter to Quentin Tavers. They had done a little digging and found out that there were, indeed, several different types of vampires, and that the ones that Buffy dealt with in California were a tad bit more soulless than the ones she had met two days ago. And these vampires even had a Queen! A newly called Queen, at that.

To say Sinclair was surprised when he opened the door to find Buffy instead of Tavers would also be an understatement. Buffy grinned at the memory, making her way downstairs. She had briefly met the Queen, who was named Betsy (_Betsy? _she had thought incongruously at the moment, then had forgotten it when she remembered the general reaction to her name.) before she was whisked away. She wasn't yet sure if that was to get her away from Betsy, or Betsy away from her.

When they were alone, Buffy let Sinclair make the assumption that she was the new head of the WC, explaining about the horrible explosion that had claimed many influential members of the Council, including Tavers. Of course, she didn't expand on that and mention why the horrible explosion happened in the first place. She also didn't tell him that she was the Vampire Slayer, because she figured that wouldn't go over very well.

Sinclair had finally gotten down to business and told her that he wanted to make an allegiance with the Council. His Vampires would be on their side and help out with the Slayer (whom he didn't know was right in front of him, or that there were many, many Slayers out there), and in trade, the Council would call their Slayer off of their kind. She got the impression that he believed the Slayer was in Minnesota. When she had said as much, he had replied that he had gotten reports that many vamps were being killed around Minnesota. Curious, she had asked if those vamps were his breed.

He had admitted that no, they weren't, they were the common, soulless breed, that his breed of vampires were smart enough not to get caught. "There aren't many vampires of my breed that are evil, as a matter of fact," he had said, sniffing in disdain. That had caused Buffy to giggle slightly, and Sinclair had frowned at her.

In fact, there was a Slayer in Minnesota, and she had been killing vampires. She hadn't mentioned anything about different breeds of vampires, so Buffy guessed that she had yet to encounter one.

After hearing out his bargain, Buffy had agreed to talk with the other Council members and see what they thought. They were still thinking...

Buffy's thoughts were interrupted when she finally reached the kitchen and found someone already there.

"Oh," she said, stopping in surprise.

Betsy, the Queen of Vampires, looked up in surprise. "I didn't hear you," she said, a little shocked.

"Sorry," Buffy said, entering the kitchen fully and turning on a light. She could see well enough in the dark, but she didn't want to walk around competently and rouse Betsy's suspicions. She giggled when she got a good look at Betsy. The tall, beautiful blonde was drinking tea, and she was wearing pajamas. More specifically, she was wearing pajamas with little sushi and roll pictures.

Betsy glared at her for giggling, then arched a brow when she took in Buffy's pajamas.

"Sorry," Buffy said again. "I just didn't expect to see the Vampire Queen in sushi pajamas."

"And yours are any better?" Betsy asked, looking at Buffy's pajamas once again.

"What can I say? I like sushi." The shorter blonde grinned, glancing down at her 'yummy sushi' pajamas.

Betsy sighed in regret. "Me too. Well, before I woke up dead. Now I can't keep it down."

Buffy tsked in sympathy. She set about making a sandwich before sitting next to Betsy. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Buffy broke it. "So," she said, brightly. "How did you get this gig? I mean, it's not everyday a girl finds herself the Queen of Vampires."

"It's a long story."

"I've got all day," Buffy replied, smiling.

Betsy glanced over at the windows where a hint of light was beginning to show. "Not me. I'm going to end up passing out if I don't go lay down. Do you like shoes?" She asked, abruptly.

Buffy's eyes widened in disbelief. Betsy winced. This woman was here on business, and she was asking if the poor girl like shoes? She probably offended her.

"Of course I like shoes!" The small blonde said, surprising Betsy. "I _love_ shoes. The look, the smell, the feel. I have the greatest pair of Manolo Blahniks, and my Ferragamo shoes are to die for!"

Betsy laughed in delight. "Oh, you are truly the sister of my soul! As soon as I wake up, I have to show you my shoe collection. You'll faint!"

Buffy also laughed, thinking that maybe she should give Giles a call in a few hours and fully convince him that an allegiance with these Vampires wouldn't be such a bad idea. After all, if she had such good taste in shoes, the Vampire Queen couldn't be all that bad!

88888888

Tell me what you think!


End file.
